


Morning After

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: An arm around his waist, a body pressed flush against his back and lips trailing his neck are not things Yuuri is used to experience in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 67 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Drop by my [tumblr](the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com) to get a peak of how my mind works. :}

Yuuri's never been a morning person. His brain simply needs more time than just having the sun being up to start processing things. So waking up with a warm back, just makes his brain make the most logic conclusion from old memories. Must have snuggled up against the radiator in his dorm room again to get warm. 

He wiggles his shoulders to get closer but finds less resistance than he thought he would have. The source of the heat shifts a bit and wraps an arm around him to pull him closer. Some warm air gets puffed against his shoulder. Again his brain starts to sort out what it could be, as it is obviously not the radiator. So the only other sources his mind can get too are his sister, as he loved to snuggle against her when he was younger but that was years ago, and Phichit as they sometimes fell asleep when watching video's.

Then the source of the puff of air places their lips against the base of Yuuri's neck. placing soft kisses to it. Alright. That leaves Phichit out of the equation as he would never do that. Finally Yuuri's brain gives up and he slowly opens his eyes. Not that he really sees much without his glasses but enough to realize he is not in Detroit. If anything the wall he's looking at is very familiar indeed. At this his brain remembers he moved back home, so he's at his parent's onsen.

The lips in his neck are pressed with a little more force and some teeth scraping, which sends a shiver down Yuuri's spine. He really likes this, his brain is all fuzzy with delight. Good, so apparently he got somebody here he likes. But taking a person to his bed at his parents place, it's then his brain reminds him the wall he is looking at is not from his bedroom. So he must be in one of the guest rooms. He went to bed with a guest? Was he drunk? His brain checks his vitals, outside the warmth against his back, the arm around his waist and the lips kissing his neck there is only a bit of a nagging feeling in his lower back and rear area, not an unpleasant one, but also definitely not something commonly contracted with a hangover. So he can rule getting drunk and going to bed with a random guest out. That is good

The arm around his waist pulls him in against the warm body. Yuuri wiggles a bit when something hard pokes his butt-cheek to get in a more comfortable position. That results in the hard thing to come to rest between his cheeks. He wiggles some more and it results in warm shivers going through his lower body. Oh he really seems to like this. As does the person with the lips as they get even more touchy and put in little nibbles along their kissing. Yuuri does notices that if he moves just right his breath pitches up. 

His eyes go over the wall again, then a bit higher and he spots a sofa. He knows that sofa, he also knows the dog in that sofa. That is Makkachin. Victor Nikiforov's dog. It's also Victor's sofa as Yuuri helped him set it up in that corner.

That is when his brain finally catches up. The warm body behind him is Victor's, the arm around him is Victor's, those lips are Victor's, that hard thing between his ass cheeks is Victor's penis. And the nagging feeling he is experiencing, is because last night Victor spend well over an hour putting that penis between his cheeks and in his ass, making him scream, moan and plead the Russians name. At this Yuuri stops moving. Oh.

"Seems somebody finally arrived in the land of the living." Victor's voice rolls over his spine with a light buzz to it. "How is my Yuuri this fine morning."

Yuuri thinks for a moment and decides for the truth. "As waking up the morning after giving up ones virginity, I'd expected it to be less... less like any other morning I guess. Still not a morning person." Yuuri giggles a bit and tries to move, but finds his movements restricted by Victor's hand holding him tight.

"Victor?" The sudden stillness in the older man worry Yuuri for a moment, till his brain signs him in on something he just said. Something he forgot to have mentioned before.

"You were an actual virgin before last night? I thought... You went to college... Oh... I would have..." At this Yuuri turns around a bit to look at Victor's stunned expression. 

"You would have what? Made it awkward for me by emphasizing my being a virgin? Trying to be all romantic about it? Honestly Victor. You've known me long enough already that something like that would have made me nervous as hell. And that would probably have resulted in a less than perfect situation."

He gives the Russian a bright smile. "Last night though. You came at me as an equal, a partner, not a student. I felt like you trusted me enough to know what and how I wanted things." He wiggles his shoulders some more, but keeps his butt in place, to get in a position that he can peck a kiss on Victor's lips.

"So I gladly gave you my first time, and my second. So if you are done with being shocked about me not telling. Can you please put your penis in me again and make me scream your name. I really loved you pounding in me so deeply that I didn't have enough breath to think. I'm still wet from last night so I doubt there will be much restriction." 

Victor blinks at Yuuri. Yuuri smiles. "I'm not a morning person as it takes a long time for my brain to wake up, and even longer for my anxiety. Now shall we?" 

At that he twist his butt in such a way Victor's penis lines right up to his body, then he waits. It's up to Victor to decide if he wants to continue this or talk. So when Victor lifts up his leg and places his own between Yuuri's thighs, he knows what to expect. Sure enough, there is only the smallest retraction before Victor thrusts his hips forward and places them nearly flush with Yuuri's ass. Only one more trust is needed to have him fully sheathed inside Yuuri, who is keening on the feeling of being filled so deeply. 

Minutes pass, where all the sounds heard are, their skins colliding, Yuuri keening and moaning Victor's name, and Victor uttering compliments on Yuuri's stamina, looks and strength. When Yuuri takes Victor's hand and places it on his penis, Victor knows exactly what to do. His hand twists, strokes and rubs in just the right way to make Yuuri cum all over his fingers. Before he can catch his breath he feels a shudder go through Victor's body and feel the twitch of the orgasmic release in his body. Reminding him they should have put on condoms to prevent a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Comment and Kudo.   
> And if you bookmark my stuff, know that it will make me check out your profile. :}


End file.
